


Even in Darkness, I will Still Love You

by insanelycrazymad



Series: AH/RT Prompts [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Anxiety, Blood and Gore, Character Death, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanelycrazymad/pseuds/insanelycrazymad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was not afraid to admit that he was scared - that the fear seeped into his bones and almost took control of his entire being - until a gentle hand or a graze of lips found purchase on his body and everything seemed to slowly simmer away. This time... this time though, things were very different...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even in Darkness, I will Still Love You

Gentle fingertips graze against the wood of the door frame, nails digging in to almost cast splinters to the uncaring man as his eyes skimmed over wildly at the form ahead of him . He hadn’t slept properly in months, even with strong arms to keep him grounded and enveloped at night. The nightmares were always too much, the blood and the screams still fresh in his mind from previous nights before as the younger tried to erase the images from his memory. He was not afraid to admit that he was scared - that the fear seeped into his bones and almost took control of his entire being - until a gentle hand or a graze of lips found purchase on his body and everything seemed to slowly simmer away. 

This time… this time though, things were very different. Ryan’s gentle voice behind him, sounding more and more like an echo inside his brain did nothing to quench the sudden need for him to break down. He would never forget how Michael looked - limp and barely breathing in the older man’s arms as they fought of a horde of walkers that had unfortunately crossed their path along the brush, They took a shortcut from the main highway that neither Ray nor Ryan wanted to pursue but insisted on going once they caught a glimpse of  their companion’s pleading face. They knew he was getting frustrated by Ray’s shirt hanging too loosely off the frame of his body, or by the feeling of Ryan’s dry and almost waxy skin against his lips when he had peppered soft and longing kisses wherever he could. This path was supposed to cut their destination down by almost two days, and he would take any chance he could as along as he could make his boys happy and healthy. 

Ryan tried to reason but he was too tired to argue, they all were, and soon the three had set out on their path. They managed to find a clean spring, a few plants and berries Ryan didn’t deem poisonous, and their spirits picked up slightly at the prospect of ’ _maybe_ ’. _Maybe_ we’ll make it out in one piece, _maybe_ we can find others, _maybe_ we can get out of this mess with a little malnutrition and a few scrapes and bruises. That train of though halted immediately when both Ray and Ryan heard a scream behind them, turning fast to see the sharp decayed nails of a zombie embedded into Michael’s shoulder. He swung back to fight before a hot pain filled his abdomen, looking down and freezing when he saw teeth pierced into his flesh, blood trickling down and quickly straining the fabric of his clothes. 

It’s like a siren sounded off in their heads, loud and crackling into their system as they suddenly felt the need to move. Ryan grabbed the pistol hiding in his waistband and fired the few bullets he had left, managing to break Michael free as he scooped up the smaller man and screamed for Ray to run. They bolted through the shrubbery, weaving through low hanging branches and tripping over logs as they heard the faint moans and gurgling noises behind them slowly dissipate. They hadn’t slowed until a building came into view, and old farmhouse that looked like it had been abandoned for years that offered a false statement of safety. They walked up the beaten and worn out porch, stopping shortly as Ryan placed their boyfriend against the decaying grain. 

“I-I’m going to check the house out first. Stay here with him.” Ray nodded, noticing the break in the elder’s voice as he left to investigate. He knew once he looked down at Michael he would burst into tears, the anxiety creeping up as he shook the thoughts away from his mind. 

“Ray…?” 

He almost didn’t even hear the whisper of his name before looking down, Michael’s brighter browns staring back at his own. Blood had started to trickle out of his mouth, the gashes along his shoulder and side a bright crimson red from all he inevitably lost. Gulping he crouched down next to him, offering a small smile as tears threatened to spill from his eyes before reaching for the fabric of his shirt and lifting.  He winced when he saw how ragged the broken skin looked- black ooze mixed with Michael’s own blood spilling from the open wound as he bit back a cry. He was definitely infected, there was no way of saving someone from a bite like that - not so close to so many vital organs… 

“Stop.” Ray shook from his thoughts, trembling hands pulling his shirt back down as he focused back his attention at his companion. He wanted to hide the tears from him, the pain in his eyes and the ache in his chest but he couldn’t - not when Michael himself had tear stained cheeks and the same expression upon his own face. “Ray… don’t… please…” 

“The coast is clear, no humans or zombies in sigh-” The two broke their gaze when Ryan walked back, oblivious to previous events as he watched Ray stand and wipe tears furiously from his eyes.  

“We- we need to get him elevated somewhere comfortable.” Ryan slowly moved, scooping up the other boy as they made their way upstairs into one of the abandoned bedrooms. The bright pink walls and princess figurines were a sharp contrast to the situation at hand, and as much as he wanted to be in the room with Michael he couldn’t force his feet to move. Instead he watched as Ryan inspected Michael’s wounds, studying his expression when he saw the bite - face falling and turning pail as his own tears bubbled to the surface. He watched as Ryan fought back a sob, leaning down to press his lips against Michael’s forehead, the agony deep in his chest rumbling through the room as he grasped the sheets in fear. Michael’s arm came to wrap softly against his back, running soft circles into the muscle there as he tried to calm down the gent any way he could. Ray could hear the two exchange soft whispers, Ryan nodding along to his words even though everything else about him was shaking vehemently. 

He watched the man stand and turn, the pain obvious in his face as he walked up to Ray and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him in for a short chaste kiss before moving past him and down the hall. He felt torment and a panic fill his chest before looking over to Michael, the other beckoning him over as he slowly moved to comply. Ray sat on the edge of the bed, a bit too hard for his comfort, but Michael looked completely at peace as he reached up to rest his palm against the other’s cheek. “Do you remember how we first met?” 

Blinking Ray forced a smile, a hand reaching up to rest against Michael’s while the other reached to entwine their fingers into a tight clasp. “You called me a useless bitch who didn’t know how to use a goddamn sniper rifle properly. Then I kicked your ass in a Halo match and you sent a friend request right after.” The younger smiled at the bubbling laugh that built up in Michael’s throat, cracking through a flood of tears that refused to stop spilling. 

“You’re the only person so far who has been worthy of a true friend request. Something tells me you were baiting me out, trying to get me all super confident only to knock me down…” 

“Yup- ya caught me red handed. I was looking for a sweet, gentle and loving man… and instead I got a dude who yells way too much and has an ego complex.” Another bought of laughter broke through the room, Michael clutching his chest as he coughed up some more blood that crept up along his windpipe. Ray’s eyes widened, moving a hand softly against Michael’s forehead as the boy below him visibly relaxed. 

“Ray… you and I both know…”

“Don’t - don’t you fucking say it…. please Michael,” His emotions were shot, the fear and guilt and anger all seeping together as he tried to calm his mind down. “We can’t lose you Michael…. I can’t - I can’t fucking lose you! We just…” Ray heard the shushing sounds below him, a hand ruffling through his hair as it trailed down along his temple, cheek and neck softly. Ray moved to lay beside him, burrowing his face against the uninjured shoulder as he closed his eyes tight, willing this nightmare to end. 

“I love you, you schmuck. Don’t ever forget that alright? Take care of Ryan for me, and yourself… make it to Austin in one fucking piece or else I’ll kick your ass in Hell… or Heaven depending on if God pities me.” His attempt at brightening the mood didn’t work well on Ray’s nerves, so instead he turned his head and placed a soft, gentle kiss against the top of the other’s head. Ray relished in the feel of it, knowing this would be the last time, and another wave of sadness crashed into him as he tilted his head up to catch Michael in a quick, loving kiss. He returned it happily, letting go when a knock sounded at the door. The two looked up to see Ryan in the doorway, distress written all over his face as he wiped at a few stray tears along his cheek. His breath caught when he saw the axe in his hand, looking up with terror in his eyes at what he was going to use it on. 

“I…. I couldn’t find anything else. There’s no guns or knifes or anything here - this was sitting out by a log heap a bit into the woods…” Ray shook his head before looking down at Michael, his eyes changing as his face contorted in slight pain. 

“It’s, it’s fine Ry… you gotta do it quick though babe… I can’t… it fucking hurts so much…” Michael was changing into one of them, and if Ray had any food other than squished up berries in his system he might of thrown up right then and there. Instead he leaned down for one more kiss before scrambling up, eyeing the axe in Ryan’s hand and then looking back down at his best friend…

“ **You don’t have to stay**. If you want to wait… downstairs… if it’s too much I understand…” 

He shook his head violently, standing off to the side of the room  as Ryan entered, leaning into the kiss against his cheek before the Gent moved back over to the bed. He heard a small sob escape before the elder bent down to press one last soft kiss against Michael’s lips, the two trapped and encased in their final moment before he stood up straighter and raised the axe over his head. 

“I love you guys, so…. so much…. _always_ …” 

I one swift movement, three suddenly became two.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for taking the time to read this :D! Part of my Tumblr prompt series I started, if you would like to leave a prompt or request, my tumblr is insanelycrazymad :)! Kudos and any comments are always greatly appreciated <3


End file.
